Unexpected
by hopeweasley
Summary: Andrea and Daryl go out to do some random perimeter checks, and find something quite unexpected.    Love Walking Dead...More Chapters To Come!
1. Chapter 1

Andrea sat in the driver's seat of Dale's Winnebago, letting a few tears fall softly from her face. She thought of all he had done for her, and how bad she treated him the past couple weeks. She blamed herself for his death, which she knew was completely ridiculous. She just wished she could ask his advice on how to let him go, she wished she could hold his hand one more time, she just wished she could listen just one more of his stories.

A moment later Dale and Glenn came into the RV looking for Andrea. "Oh, sorry, you okay Andrea?" Glenn said acting like he just walked in on her naked. He turned is head away from her, and looked directly down at his shoes.

Andrea quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned and stood up to face Daryl and Glenn. "It's alright I was just…I was just." Andrea stopped herself mid sentence; she just couldn't let the words escape her mouth. "Wait, did you guys need something?" She said putting her worn down cowboy hat on.

"Oh yea, Rick wanted me and Glenn to run a quick perimeter check, except, Glenn actually told Maggie he would help her move some boxes and stuff to the attic. I went and asked T-Dog but he is on cooking duty." Daryl said rubbing the back of his head.

Andrea stood there, still not understanding why Glenn and Daryl were coming to speak with her, did they want her to go on cooking duty so T-Dog would be able to help Daryl. She just shrugged at them, and gave them a confused look. "Okay, I still don't understand."

"So, we came to ask you if you mind going with Daryl." Glenn said still not able to make eye contact with her.

"Shane?" Andrea said shocked that they would ask for her help.

Daryl scuffed under his breath, "I had suggested Shane, but it seems Daryl and he don't get along too well."

"Listen, I can just go alone. Glenn is the one who thought to ask for your help." Daryl said storming out of the RV.

Daryl threw some extra wire fence into the truck bed of the pick-up. He went over to pick up the tool bag when he noticed it was missing. He heard a thump coming from the truck, which startled him. He jerked himself around to find Andrea standing there by the truck.

Andrea's hands were on her hips, "I already put the bag in the truck, anything else we need?"

"What do you mean 'we' girl? I aint even need your help in the first place. Why don't you go give Lori or Carol a hand with the laundry or somethin'?" Andrea could tell that Daryl was upset with her, but she decided just to shrug it off and help him anyway.

"Listen jackass, you asked for my help, and now I'm here. We can go do these perimeter checks in silence, I don't care, but I'm coming along…so deal with it." Andrea said jumping into the passenger seat of the pick up.

The car ride was just how Andrea predicted…complete and utter silence. Daryl then slowly stopped the truck. He pointed over to an opening in the fence. They grabbed the supplies out of the back and started working on the repairs.

"Sorry." Daryl said after clearing his throat and looking in the bag for wire cutters.

Andrea wiped the sweat from her forehead and said, "Excuse me?"

Daryl stood up and said this time with more force, "I said I was sorry." He threw the bag in and jumped in the driver's seat.

Andrea followed behind him and asked again" Excuse me?"

"Damn girl, you deaf or something? I'm trying to pay my respects!"

"Oh, I didn't….thank you." Andrea realized Daryl Dixon was trying to be nice. "I appreciate the sentiment, but why are you saying this to me?"

Daryl threw the remaining tools in the backpack and stood up, "Cause you and Dale were close."

Andrea couldn't move she just stared at Daryl. She looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Thanks Daryl, that means a lot to me."

Just seconds later Daryl saw a deer run past the trees opposite of the fence. They both knew what to do. Andrea ran to the truck to grab her backpack, that had some snacks and drinks in it, while, Daryl ran to grab his crossbow and extra arrows.

Andrea was in awe of Daryl's tracker technique. He was not one to show off or create any attention to himself, he was so confident in his abilities in finding this deer; he made tracking seem to easy. Andrea heard a twig snap a few spaces behind them and unknowing grabbed Daryl's hand. All of a sudden three walkers darted towards them with speed neither of them had ever seen them.

Their eyes both fell on a house, which, they ran straight for. As Andrea ran into the house, Daryl turned and fired a bow at the closest walker. He then pulled the arrow out of that walker's head at stabbed into another one. Daryl was thrown to the crowd by the third walker as Daryl fought for his life, the zombie fought for supper. Andrea quickly snatched up Daryl's crossbow and fired a shot at the zombie nailing him right in the head.

Daryl threw the dead…dead walker off him and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Good shot."

"Thanks." Andrea said heading back into the house. They decided to take a quick look around to see if there were any extra supplies lying around.

Andrea found a duffle bag filled with guns and ammo. She was thrilled, while, Daryl had his guard up. They check upstairs and downstairs, they made their way down into the basement when they heard a gun cock.

"Whoa there, were still alive. Didn't mean to bother you…we were just leaving."

"Do, do you have any food?" A small voice whispered out.

"Not much…we are willing to share." Andrea said as Daryl shot her a typical Dixon look.

The door opened and Daryl slowly walked inside to find a young boy and a girl cuddled up to each other in a corner.


	2. Chapter 2 I Don't Want To Be Alone

"What in the hell?" Daryl said pacing back in forth.

"Calm down." Andrea said snarling at him. "My name is Andrea and this is my friend Daryl. What are your names?" Andrea said kneeling down to meet there eyes.

After a couple moments of silence the boy who looked to be about ten or eleven spoke. "My name is Eli and this is my sister Samantha."

Andrea pulled her bag around, and pulled out two granola bars for the kids. She then gave them a thermos of water. The kids inhaled the food in a matter of seconds. Andrea then offered the kids her and Daryl's sandwiches she had packed for them. Andrea was surprised that Daryl didn't have a reaction in losing his lunch.

"Where are your parents?" Andrea said in a motherly tone.

The little boy swallowed the food in his mouth and gasped for air, "We haven't seen them in years…" Andrea was shocked at how easily it was for him to say this.

"How did you get here?" Daryl asked sitting on an old stool.

"We were in foster care and the lady left us with some of the older kids, a man came by and was taking care of us, but we got left behind. We locked ourselves into this room after grabbing all the food and blankets I could find. We haven't ate in days." He said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

After a while of talking, Andrea convinced Eli and Samantha to come back with them to the farm. They grabbed all that they could carry. Arriving with two kids was a shock to all. Everyone had questions and wanted to know how they survived so long by themselves. After all the commotion, Andrea took them to the RV and set up Dale's old bedroom for them to sleep.

Andrea was outside the RV washing the kid's clothes. "Hey, how they holding up?" Daryl said holding a bag.

Andrea placed Samantha's shorts on the clothesline, "There are alright. I finally got them to agree in taking a shower and letting me wash their clothes."

"What did you put them in?" Daryl said.

"Glenn let me borrow a couple shirts for them to sleep in until their clothes get dry."

"Oh, well Hershel told me he had some boxes of clothes in the attic that might fit them. It could be a waste of time, but worth checking out. I was gonna go up there tomorrow." Daryl said so tenderly.

"Thanks, Daryl I appreciate it." Andrea said placing a hand on his arm.

Daryl went to walk away when he realized he had the bag in his hand. "Oh Andrea, I have this for you…well I mean for them. If they want it I guess." He said handing her the bag.

Andrea looked inside the bag and found candy inside. She was so confused; she was wondering why Daryl had a bag full of candy. "What?"

"Merle. He loved candy, and hid some from the group. I kept it for him in case we found him again. Since, he probably isn't coming back anytime soon, I thought the kids might enjoy it."

"Daryl that's great. Do you wanna give it to them?" She said holding the bag to him.

Daryl moved backwards, "No, please, you give it to them. I'm not good with kids." He said walking away.

The next morning Carol made a delicious breakfast for the whole group. Andrea, Eli, and Samantha ate inside the RV. Andrea didn't want them to feel bombarded. There was a knock at the door that frightened Samantha. "It's alright Samantha." Andrea said before shouting 'Come In' at whoever was at the door.

Daryl walked in carrying a huge box; he set it on the floor in front of them. "Hey guys, how's breakfast?"

"It's great thanks." Eli said transfixed on the box.

"What's in the box, Daryl." Samantha said shocking everyone. Samantha had yet to say one single word since being at the farm.

Daryl looked right at her and kneeled in front of her, "Well Samantha, this is something I found in the attic. It's some old clothes that I thought you and your brother might like."

Andrea was just standing there, absolutely dumfounded in the way Daryl was talking to these children. He was a natural with them, and they loved him. He sat there eating his own breakfast and talking with them like they were lifelong friends. Daryl found out that Eli was actually 13, which shocked Andrea because of appearance; while Samantha was just 8.

Later on during the day, Eli went off with Carl to give Andrea and Samantha time to freshen up. They went into the house to bathe and put on some of the new clothes Daryl found. Samantha went in the upstairs bathroom, while Andrea took a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom. She wanted to be done before Samantha; she didn't want Samantha to feel awkward in the house without her. As she was getting ready to wrap the towel around her, Daryl had opened the door.

"Oh shit! Sorry…sorry." Daryl said falling over himself to get out of the bathroom. Andrea laughed and shook it off. She hurried to put on her freshly washed clothes and brushed her nappy hair. As she was putting on her shoes, she heard Samantha call out her name.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm here. You all set to get ready." Andrea said wrapping her in a new towel and carrying her to Maggie's bedroom. She helped her put on her clothes, and then they walked over to Maggie's mirror and started to brush her hair.

"Just let me know, if I'm hurting you." Andrea and Samantha talked about so many different things. Samantha had really opened up to Andrea. She trusted her, and Andrea knew it. Andrea really liked Samantha, she reminded her so much of Amy when she was younger; having her around definitely put a smile back on Andrea's face.

"Do you want a braid?"

Samantha smiled so big, and nodded her head, "Please."

Later on the night, after the kids were asleep, Andrea went and sat outside of the RV to get a breather. "Can we talk?" Daryl said handing Andrea a mug of coffee.

"Don't bother yourself about it. You saw me naked, it's no big deal." Andrea said grabbing the mug and motioning him to have a seat next to her.

"Well, I had a whole speech made. Thank god, I don't have to say it. How are they doing?"

"Good. I think they like it here. They just love you, Daryl." She said nudging into him.

"Naw, they like everyone."

"Don't even; they adore you, especially Samantha. Why did you say you weren't good with kids?" She said turning towards him.

Daryl just shrugged and looked away. "Are you scared to get close?"

"Don't do that…don't try to make me out to be some sensitive wimpy jackass." He said laughing under his breath.

"I didn't say that. I think you are scared to lose anyone else. Merle's missing, Sophia is gone, and now Dale. I know it's not my place, but you won't survive without companionship. I'm not saying you need a family, but don't isolate your friends. We love you, they love you, and I love you. Take that how you want." Andrea said getting up out of her seat.

Daryl grabbed her arm, "Thanks Andrea. I'll deny ever saying this, but I don't want to be alone. I wouldn't say I love everyone but I do like you guys."

Andrea moved in closer to him and kissed him. "Good night Dixon, and next time I better not be the only one naked."


	3. Chapter 3 Package Deal

Andrea was woken by a bang on the side of the RV. She quickly got up and ran to find the kids, but they weren't in the RV. She went outside to find Glenn and Carl playing by the RV.

"Oh crap, did we wake you? Were so sorry Andrea, Daryl is gonna kill us." Glenn said kicking a rock that was in front of him.

"It's alright Glenn; I can't believe that I slept this late anyway. Do you know where Eli and Samantha are?"

"Yeah, Daryl took them hunting with him. He told us to make sure that no one woke you."

Andrea was so confused; she didn't know why would Daryl want her not to be woken up. She decided to go and clean up the RV a little, she even got some laundry done by the time they came back from hunting. She could hear their laughs as they came into the RV.

"Andrea I killed two squirrels. Daryl said he never saw anyone my age that good with a bow!" Eli said grinning so wide.

"Wow, that's great! I'm glad you guys had a great time, go wash up so we can eat." Andrea said grabbing their bags off the floor. They walked over to the campfire and each grabbed a plate of food T-dog made. Almost halfway done with her food, she noticed Daryl wasn't around. Andrea asked Carol to take the kids back to the RV when they were done eating. She wanted to bring a plate of food for Daryl.

As Andrea walked up the steep hill where Daryl had his camp, she noticed he was washing up with a bucket of water and a wash cloth.

Daryl was squeezing the washcloth down his back, when he noticed Andrea staring. "Whoa now, I know you said you wanted to see me naked, but I at least thought we'd be getting in on."

"Shut it. I was bringing you a plate of food, but if you want to make jokes…" Andrea said turning to walk away, when Daryl grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Alright, let's see what you brought?"

Andrea handed Daryl the plate and then leaned up against the tree behind her. "So what's up with taking the kids off with you and having Glenn on guard duty?"

Daryl looked stunned, like he didn't understand why Andrea was asking him this. "Well, I thought you needed a break. You've been like superwoman with those kids. I just wanted to give you a day to yourself."

Andrea just sat there looking at Daryl. "Thanks for everything; I know they had a lot of fun with you. I actually got some cleaning done."

Daryl put his plate of food down and took a gulp of his water. "Cleaning? I thought you might want to get some extra sleep in?" Daryl said with a laugh.

"I would have loved to get some extra sleep in, but Glenn and Carl were playing around and accidently woke me up."

"Son of a bitch, I'm gonna knock his teeth in." Daryl said under him breath.

Andrea laughed at Daryl, "It's sweet how you'll knock someone's teeth in…for me."

Daryl smirked at her, "I actually did it for the kids. I wanted you to get more sleep so you'd have more energy." He choked on his words as they came out of his mouth.

"Oh Daryl Dixon, I have plenty of energy." Andrea said very smoothly.

Daryl studied her face very carefully, reading her face like a book. Everything had changed in the world he used to know; He wasn't sure if a lawyer from Florida now turned bad ass sharp shooter would ever even consider being with someone like him.

"Would you like an invitation?" Andrea said so suddenly that made Daryl lose words.

While Daryl stood there trying to figure out exactly what to say or do, Andrea couldn't help but to think maybe she was wrong. She thought there was something between them, but maybe she was just wrong. Why would a Southern hunter would now turned a bad ass zombie killer want with someone like her?

"What the hell, come here." Daryl said grabbing her face and placing his lips roughly onto hers. He kissed her hard but soft, he kissed her with such ease but also with incredible force, he kissed her lightly but also rough. Andrea was literally knock off her feet, Daryl then grabbed her and placed her back against the tree while her legs wrapped around his waist.

Just when Daryl's hands started to wonder they heard laughing coming from behind them, "Yay!" Samantha shrieked.

Daryl almost dropped Andrea, who gave an awkward laugh trying to find words.

Eli luckily came to their rescue, "Sorry, we were just wondering what happened to you. We'll be in the RV getting ready to go to bed." Eli said with a smile.

It took a couple of silent moments before either of them spoke. Andrea then put her hands on her hips and said, " What the hell? That's what you say before you kiss me? What the hell, really Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl then rambled on that he meant he was nervous she didn't feel the same way, and the 'What the hell' was for his mind not for her.

"Feel the same way? What do you feel for me, Dixon?" She said putting her hands in her pocket and walking closer to him.

He put her arms around her waist and looked into her eyes very sensually, " I'm crazy about you." Daryl said that put the biggest smile onto her face. "I'm pretty crazy about you too." She said kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling away from him slowly.

"Where are you going?" He said pulling her back into his arms and raising her lips up to reach his.

"I gotta go, I got two kids waiting for me…remember." She said pushing him away.

As she walked into the RV she saw Eli tucking Samantha into bed, he was telling her a story about princesses and knights and dragons. She didn't want to interrupt so she lightly walked back into the other room and sat down.

A couple of minutes later Eli walked out and sat at the table across from her. "You're really great with her Eli, she is so lucky to have you."

"Are you gonna leave us?"He said with no emotion.

"Why would you say that?" Andrea said making him look at her.

"Everyone always leaves us…everyone." He said with a tear in his eye.

"Look at me, right now! I am not everyone else! I would never leave you, never!" Eli still looked unconvinced.

"Eli, I will never leave you. I love you, I love Samantha. You guys pulled me out of a darkness that almost consumed me, you guys mean everything to me. I love you, like you were my own. You know what, you are. Eli you are mine, my kids."

Eli looked up, his eyes now filled with tears, "You really mean that?"

"Of course, I love you!" Andrea put her arms around Eli and held him very tight.

The next day, Andrea decided to take the kids down by the lake and swim for a little bit. It was the first time she saw the kids really, truly happy. It looked like Eli had a weight lifted off his shoulders. Then a splash of water hit Andrea in the face. Daryl had cannon balled into the water.

"Dixon, look at me, I'm soaked!" Andrea screamed with a chuckle.

"Babe, you're sitting at the edge of the lake." Daryl said putting Samantha on his shoulders. "Are you going to come in, or just sit there?"

Before Andrea could give an excuse for not going into the water, Eli came up behind her and pushed her into the lake.

"Eli, I'm gonna kill you!" Andrea screamed after coming up for air.

"Daryl, I'm sorry, but I'm a packaged deal. If you want me…I come with them." Andrea said after the kids went to dry off.

Daryl took her face into his hands, and kissed her lightly. "I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. I don't know what has happened to me. I love those kids, and I'm so in love with you."

Andrea leaped into his arms, "Oh Dixon, you big ol' softie."


End file.
